sly_cooper_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rioichi Cooper
Rioichi Cooper was a Cooper thief from Fudael Japan, who stole primarily from wealthy lords, corrupt warlords, and the emperor himself; he kept much for himself, but also gave some to the poor villagers, similar to Robin Hood. He's also known as the inventor of Sushi, which serves as perfect cover for his thieving exploits. Appearance Personality History Plot Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus Sly 2: Band of Thieves Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time Skills & Abilities Family Tree #Henriette "One-Eyed" Cooper: His eldest daughter; the two never got to know each other due to her mother taking her and her sister away. Unbenownst to him, Henriette would one day become the greatest thief on all the seven seas. #Unnamed Daughter: Taken away at the same time Henriette was. Became a thief the same time as her, but was killed in combat not too long after. #Sally Tsunenari Cooper: Rioichi's oldest child with Margery; she would eventually change her name to Old Sally Cooper, become a thief, and create the Fast Getaway Racoon Roll technique, and chronicle it in the thieveus raccoonus. #Drake Moriyoshi Cooper: Rioichi's second child with Margery; he would eventually change his name to Old Drake Cooper, become a thief, and create the Fast Attack Dive move, and chronicle it in the thieveus raccoonus. #Billy Franklin Cooper: Rioichi's final child, more commonly known as B.F. Cooper, eventually become a thief and created a technique to briefly speed up the clock, chronicling it in the thievieus raccoonus. Relationships Family #Unnamed Ex Wife: Left Rioichi after discovering his thieving life along with their two daughters. #Henriette "One-Eyed" Cooper: His eldest daughter; the two never got to know each other due to her mother taking her and her sister away. Unbenownst to him, Henriette would one day become the greatest thief on all the seven seas. #Unnamed Daughter: Taken away at the same time Henriette was. Became a thief the same time as her, but was killed in combat not too long after. #Margery Cooper: Rioichi's current wife, an Ameircan woman living in Japan, whom he married after his previous left him. He had three children with her. #Sally Tsunenari Cooper: Rioichi's oldest child with Margery; she would eventually change her name to Old Sally Cooper, become a thief, and create the Fast Getaway Racoon Roll technique, and chronicle it in the thieveus raccoonus. #Drake Moriyoshi Cooper: Rioichi's second child with Margery; he would eventually change his name to Old Drake Cooper, become a thief, and create the Fast Attack Dive move, and chronicle it in the thieveus raccoonus. #Billy Franklin Cooper: Rioichi's final child, more commonly known as B.F. Cooper, eventually become a thief and created a technique to briefly speed up the clock, chronicling it in the thievieus raccoonus. Gang Current #Hotaru Kawakami: #Amami Sudostef: #Bonin Ogasawara: #Shrew Mitani: #Tako Yuki: #Ryukyu Akira: Former #Jinbei: Enemies #Jimmu Kawakami #Honoka Fox: #Emperor Go-Yozei: #Tokugawa HIdetada Shogun: Quotes # Trivia # Category:Cooper Category:Male Category:Character Category:Japanese